Problem: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the product of $-3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-2$ times that expression and then add $-2$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $-8$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-3x - 8) = \color{orange}{-2(-3x-8)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{-2(-3x-8)}$ do? $-2(-3x-8)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-3x-8)-2$.